Matt Carle
Not to be confused with Mathieu Carle, a defenceman with the Anaheim Ducks. | birth_place = Anchorage, AK, USA | career_start = 2005 | draft = 47th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks }} Matthew Carle (born September 25, 1984) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman who plays for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Carle was drafted 47th overall in the 2nd round of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft, by the San Jose Sharks. An all-American star player at the University of Denver, Carle won the Hobey Baker Award in 2006 emblematic of America's top college hockey player as the only junior defenseman in history to win the award. In order to get Carle to forfeit his senior year at University of Denver, as well as acknowledge Carle's numerous successes, the San Jose Sharks signed Carle to a three-year-deal worth approximately US $4.1 million, the maximum an entry-level contract can be worth according to the NHL CBA. The contract, which is a two-way deal, includes US$942,000 in annual salary as well as a US $1.25 million signing bonus. During his first full season with the Sharks in 2006–07, Carle scored 11 goals and 31 assists in 77 games and was named to the NHL All-Rookie Team. In November, 2007, Carle signed a four year contract extension with San Jose worth $13.75 million. On July 4, 2008, Carle was traded, along with Ty Wishart and a first in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft and a fourth round pick in 2010, to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Dan Boyle and Brad Lukowich. On November 7, 2008, only 12 games into Tampa Bay's season, Carle was traded along with a 2009 third round draft pick to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Steve Eminger, Steve Downie and a 2009 fourth round pick. Playing most of the year with Braydon Coburn, Carle scored 4 goals and 20 assists and finished +2 in 64 games for the Flyers. During the season he also missed 5 games at the start of December with a rib injury.Sam Carchidi, "Flyers in rare romp; Richards another Clarke?", philly.com, 2008-12-13. Retrieved 2009-10-12. Carle got a new defense partner when the Flyers traded for Chris Pronger at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. The duo immediately clicked in training camp and started production early in the season. The Flyers home opener of the 2009-10 season saw Carle tie the NHL record for assists in a single period by a defenceman as he set up four goals in the second period against the Washington Capitals, helping Mike Richards reach his second career hat trick. Also a personal best for assists in a game for Carle.Sam Carchidi, "Flyers defeat Capitals in overtime", philly.com, 2009-10-07. Retrieved 2009-10-12. Awards *2003–04: WCHA - All-Rookie Team *2004–05: NCAA - Final Four All-Tournament Team *2004–05: NCAA - West First All-American Team *2004–05: WCHA - First All-Star Team *2005–06: Hobey Baker Memorial Award (Top U.S. Collegiate Player) *2006–07: NHL - All- Rookie Team Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal life His younger brother David attended Shattuck-Saint Mary's, and was planning on attending the University of Denver like his brother, before he was diagnosed with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, a condition that has been cited in the sudden death of young athletes. Despite David's decision to no longer play hockey, the Tampa Bay Lightning drafted him in the 7th round of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Carle married fellow University of Denver classmate Clancey Kabella in 2010. They live in her native Minnesota in the offseason. References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Denver Pioneers players Category:Hobey Baker Award winners Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:River City Lancers players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Worcester Sharks players